


Mathematics/数学计算

by sherryeris



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: 并非勇气令John愿意为Sherlock冒生命危险。至少，他不觉得是——那只是简单的数学计算。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Mathematics/数学计算

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725317) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



John中了枪，当时一个狙击手瞄准他的小队逐个开火，而他弯腰趴在病人身上掩护他。不能说是开创先例，因为那会表示他以前没做过这种事。

xx

不是John不假思索地射杀了那个的哥——他有认真考虑过，事实上非常认真。他只是能 _快速_ 思考，因为整件事非常单纯；只有这种方法能救Sherlock的命。

而就算John会因此入狱，嗯，他也能接受。因为Sherlock令人惊叹又 _聪明绝伦_ ，他让世界变得更美好——或许不是更有礼或更温柔但仍然更 _美好_ ——而John是个退役的军医，恰好长于枪法。John相当确定他自己不会让世界变得更美好。

只是简单的数学计算。那就是他脑中所想，完全就是一个依据指向不同表示“大于”或“小于”的小小箭头符号。

_Sherlock Holmes的生命大于John Watson的名誉。_

只是简单的数学计算而已。

xx

John对他们与黑莲帮的斗殴中自己被打得最惨很是满意。他脑震荡，断了一根肋骨，一边脑袋上的口子还在血流不止。而同时，Sherlock和Sarah只带了点淤青和擦伤就逃离了。

“那么所有事都圆满解决了。”他感慨道，在把那袋冻豌豆捂到头上时龇牙咧嘴——就某种程度来说他是该买个像样的冰袋了。

“这就是你对‘圆满’的定义？”Sherlock吼道，“他们可能会杀了你。”

John已经脱下了血迹斑斑的衬衫，搭在厨房的一把椅子上，Sherlock死盯着它看，就好像他觉得足够集中意念的话能够消除的伤口。

John耸耸肩。“你和Sarah没受伤——我把这叫做成功。”

他不明白为什么Sherlock对这句话狠狠皱起眉头——他没听懂吗？

_Sherlock和Sarah的安全大于John的安全。_

真的，这不难。

xx

Moriaty那事之后，John除了躺平睡一觉忘记那精神创伤之外什么都不想干。因此想当然，那正是Sherlock不会让他做的一件事。

“你告诉我跑的时候是什么意思？”

“就是我说的意思，”John躺在沙发上呻吟——他现在不想再爬一段楼梯了。“让你像个理智的人一样从炸弹和狙击手那跑开。我想我对那些比较了解。”

“你真的打算让我丢下你？”

Sherlock听上去受了莫大的冒犯，John不禁抬头看着他友人踱步。“就是这意思。”

Sherlock几乎像瞪Moriarty一样凶地瞧了他一眼。“他会杀了你！”

“对，不带扯的。”John小声说；他真的太困不想理这事了。“不过嗨，是我总好过你，对吧？”

他不明白为什么Sherlock看起来这么受打击——这真的非常简单。

_Sherlock Holmes的生命大于John Watson的生命。_

基本的数学计算。

xx

John不喜欢Irene。她像个骗术大师一样在玩弄Sherlock，最终，她会追求自己的利益而非帮助或保护Sherlock。而Sherlock要么是没注意要么是不在乎。

前者，John能理解——从他所有的演绎来看，Sherlock并不精通辨识人们的动机。后者……其实John也能理解。有时你就是情不自禁地在意明知会伤害你的人——现在，这就是John果壳中的整个世界。

他离开那晚，并非纯然的嫉妒驱使John离开。比那更为基本。

_Sherlock的_ _幸福_ _大于John的感受。_

很简单，真的。

xx

在医院屋顶，Sherlock发现只是因为你策划好了某事并不表示你不会害怕。因为他害怕了——在这一瞬间，他比生命中的任何时刻都更害怕。有这么多可能会让他出差错，他内心的一部分忍不住要叫停一切……

但他不能。因为在他下方的人行道上站着的是教会Sherlock失去是什么意义的人，而如果他不跳，John Watson就会死。没有John的世界是Sherlock所能设想的最可怕的地狱。

他需要保护John，因为John令世界更美好。他需要保护John，因为John一直 _一直_ 在保护他，现在轮到Sherlock了。

他需要保护John，因为John从不保护他自己。

_John的生命大于Sherlock的生命。_

不过那并非全部，对吗？

_John的生命大于一切。_

只是简单的数学计算。

xx


End file.
